ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toons (2020 film)
Kelly Asbury|producer = |screenplay = Thurop Van Orman|story = |writer = James Bobin|starring = TBA|music = Andy Sturmer|editing = Jon Favreau|studio = Blue Sky Studios Titmouse, Inc. Frederator Studios 20th Century Fox Animation|distributor = 20th Century Studios|released = April 10, 2020|runtime = 98 minutes|country = United States|language = English|budget = $68 million}}Toons is a 2020 American traditionally animated adventure-comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Studios. It is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be fully 2D animated. It was directed by Fergal Reilly, Kelly Asbury, and Clay Kaytis and produced by Bo Welch and Mark Dindal Plot Toons takes place on Toonopolis, an untouched town inhabited by cartoony anthropomorphic technicolored animals called cartoon characters, also known as Toons, who are wacky, comically insane, are all carefree and easygoing. The film centers on Jacker, an azure skunk, along with Bumpy, a snarky yet loveable red gopher, Quince, an inventive, plump, and sweet orange fox, Aloysius, a cynical and sarcastic green roadrunner, Bobbert, a rational and neurotic yellow lemming, Jinkley, a fashionable, upbeat, and generous pink squirrel, and Piella, a headstrong, tomboyish, and grumpy purple raccoon, as he and his friends sets out on a journey to look for a resistance of toons to help him save his hometown against an evil black boar named Constallian, who is turning Toonopolis into a gray and dull corporate wasteland with the help of his business-minded minions. Cast *Kenan Thompson as Jacker, a sane, eccentric, thoughtful, intellectual, and outgoing azure skunk and the main protagonist **Noah Schnapp as young Jacker *Kel Mitchell as Bumpy, a snarky yet loveable red gopher, Jacker's best friend, and the main deuteragonist **Tress MacNeille as young Bumpy *Christina Hendricks as Quince, an inventive, plump, and sweet orange fox *Will Ferrell as Aloysius, a cynical and sarcastic green roadrunner *Josh Peck as Bobbert, a rational and neurotic yellow lemming *Jenny Slate as Jinkley, a fashionable, upbeat, and generous pink squirrel *Scarlett Johansson as Piella, a headstrong, tomboyish, and grumpy purple raccoon * as Constallian, a pure evil black boar and the main antagonist of the film. *Paul Reubens as Riggle, a teal porcupine *Zoe Saldana as Flameno, a strict, but good-hearted maroon mink and the leader of the Toon Protection Resistance *Jeff Dunham as Hermanch, a gold mole *Jada Pinkett Smith as Heather, an indigo ferret *Drake Bell as Billy, a laid-back rose lemming and Bobbert’s brother *Jim Carrey as Terry, a raspberry chipmunk *Uzo Aduba as Deb-Deb, a sassy blue koala *Jason Lee as Screwjaw, a silly scarlet chinchilla *Jack Black as Yennel, a deranged carnivorous, but good-hearted tasmanian devil *Rebel Wilson as Jolynersian, Jacker's caring and sweet mother *Keegan-Michael Key as Jameson, Jacker's pleasant and supportive father *Jordan Peele as Torkinson, a fun-loving and wacky maroon vulture and Jameson's next-door neighbor. * as Kablooey, a cerulean rabbit and famous pop star in Toonopolis Gallery ToonsPoster.png|Teaser Poster ToonsSecondTeaserPoster.png|Teaser Poster #2 D1F803EF-0F56-485C-A02D-2508636B4E8C.png|The characters of the film Polls What do you think of this movie idea? I LOVE this idea! I don’t mind it. I’m mixed with it. Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:20th Century Fox Category:2D animation Category:Traditional animation Category:Jaredqwe’s Ideas Category:Titmouse Inc.